


Next Time, Tell Me

by starfleetblues



Series: jimsbones' Tumblr Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fill, Thanksgiving, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on fabtrek's tumblr prompt: a one shot in which Jim may or may not have slipped on ice and fractured his wrist but he's hiding it from Bones because he doesn't want to ruin Thanksgiving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time, Tell Me

In all of Jim's Iowa winters, Thanksgiving had never been this snowy and cold before. And of course, Bones had sent him off on a store run for some  _yams,_ of all things. Bones had forgotten the sweet potatoes, so it was up to Jim to save Thanksgiving at his mom's.

He hadn't had a problem at the store, successfully navigating the icy lot and shoving his way through the crowds of slackers who were just now getting groceries, ignoring the yells and the sudden whispers of " _Is that Captain Kirk?"_ as he pushed past.

It was when he got home that he had the problem. He hoisted the bag out of the back of his car and started the walk back towards the farmhouse, and apparently Sam had missed a spot when salting, because Jim went down hard and without warning. His hands flew out to catch him, and when his vision cleared from the shock, there was a shooting pain in his right wrist. When he tried to bend it, it only went about halfway and was more painful than he thought. Of course, he would be the only one to break his wrist on Thanksgiving day by slipping on ice. With a doctor husband inside making dinner.

Jim cursed as he stood up and reached for the bag with his left hand, determined not to let Bones tell. He'd just have to move slowly when he ate and find some excuse to not have sex tonight, and then slip off for an osteoregeneration in the morning. Bones didn't need another thing to worry about on Thanksgiving. He brushed off the memories of unsuccessful injury hiding in the past and pulled the door open one handed, cheerily calling out a greeting as he stamped his boots off.

"Bones, I've got the yams!"

"You are a lifesaver!"

Jim chuckled as he passed Bones the yams, and his husband frowned. "Why are you using your left hand, Jimmy?"

Jim shrugged. "Just am, Bones. What do you need me to do?"

Jim could tell Bones wouldn't let it go, but his husband just sighed and pointed at the stove. "Stir the cranberry sauce for now, and then I'll need your help with the pies."

"Got it. Cranberry sauce and pies. I can do that."

Bones watched the blond the entire time, noting that Jim used his left hand for everything and when he had to move his right, it was gingerly and he winced. After the second pie was in the oven, Bones cornered Jim, looking more intimidating in his apron than anyone else ever could. 

"Jim, what the hell did you do to your hand?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, Bones," Jim replied innocently. "I'm fine, honestly."

Bones took Jim's distraction as an opportunity to lunge for Jim's forearm and push the sleeve up. The wrist had bruised from the impact, which was unusual, and Bones pressed down tenderly as he felt for a break. 

"Dammit, Jim! What did you do?" he demanded, and Jim sighed.

"I slipped on the ice," he mumbled. "Hit my hand when I went down."

"Well, now you've got a broken wrist, so I'm putting you under the osteoregen and you're going to sit with it on for the three hours the miniature one takes, and you are going to do it willingly."

Jim groaned. "Bones! Are you seriously going to make me do that?"

"You bet your pretty ass I am, kid."

Winona, Sam and the kids wisely avoided Bones in the kitchen for the rest of the night, and didn't say anything when Jim finally came out of the bedroom with the regen clamped around his wrist and held it out for Bones to remove.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as Bones removed it. "I didn't want to add stress to you today."

Bones smiled a small smile and kissed Jim gently. "It's okay, darlin'. Just next time, make sure you tell me before I make you stress the break more."


End file.
